Forgive Me
by olivegroves
Summary: Patricia is being arrested, she calls Jason, and leaves him a message.  Why did she call him?  Why is she being arrested?  Find out...  Mara, Fabian, and Nina are finding things out too.


A/N: I love Pason!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show

This is a one shot. A long One shot.

"Jason I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I forgave you. Please." Patricia wept on the phone and the answering machine made its beep. She cried louder not caring that everyone in the police department could hear her. Not caring that she was crying in front of a ton of people which was against her policy, she didn't care at all. So many things had lost their importance to her all in that moment.

Exactly a week ago:

Patricia sat at the familiar plastic blue table next to Nina Martin in the history classroom. Mr. Winkler was talking about the pyramids in all their glory, as the class zoned out and passed around a petition for the cafeteria to stop serving mystery meet on Monday.

Jason continued to scribble illegible letters on the board oblivious to the demeanor of his students.

Nina slid the note across the table in front of Patricia, she signed her name right under Nina's signature and Fabian's. Patricia drew a heart next to Fabian's name and then drew an arrow to Nina's. She leaned over to Mick at the table next to her and moved her arm to place the paper quietly on his desk.

"Patricia Williamson please see me after class." Jason said as he walked over and took the paper from her hand. The class laughed and starred at her, Alfie and Jerome were angry that she got caught in the act.

"Mind if I sign this?" Jason said. He took Patricia's pen and signed his name under hers, she watched his hand form the perfectly humped W and the kinky K of his last name. Sure he couldn't write neatly when they had to take notes but when it came to his signature it was like art, except for the defected K.

Jason gave the note to Mick, and headed back up to the board to lecture.

15 minutes later the bell rang, Nina packed her things, all the others pushed in their chairs but Patricia sat silently still in her seat.

"Am I in trouble?" She rudely muttered.

"No."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good, that's all you have to say? Can I leave now?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something."

"It can wait, I'm going to be late to biology and Mr. Sweet won't be happy."

"Of course I wasn't going to tell you now."

"Mhmm."

"I wanted to know if you could meet me somewhere later."

"That all depends."

"On?"

"The importance of this 'talk'. Does it really require us going somewhere or can we do it during lunch or something."

"Its important, I don't want to discuss it in the school, are you coming?"

"Yea sure," She took the expo marker from his hand and wrote a number on the board, "Call me later." She caped the marker with her mouth tossed it to him and left the room.

After dinner Mara was studying in their bedroom and Patricia was pacing the floor, her phone was laying on the bed. Alfie was sitting on the floor listening to Patricia's iPod and making grotesque faces. Amber walked in the room.

"What is going on in here, Alfie come on, let's hang out in my room." Alfie got up and followed her like a love sick puppy out the door.

"Yea Patricia what is going on in here, aren't you going to study for the lit test?" Mara was always nagging her about studying, but Patricia never studied the day before a test, it was her good luck charm.

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"Just go back to studying."

"Fine."

Fabian entered the room next, he was about to say something then just stopped what he was doing all together. Patricia's phone rang. She answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside, under your window actually." Patricia went over to the window and waved.

"So am I to let my hair down?"

"Isn't your hair already down?"

"Oh yea."

"Just go sign out and meet me in the front." She hung up instantly and flew down stairs before Mara or Fabian had a chance to say anything.

Jason led her to a fountain in the courtyard, it was a waning crescent moon, and its reflection sparkled in the water and in his eyes. They sat on the edge of the fountain, Jason took her hands in his; he knotted his left hand fingers through the fingers on her left hand.

"The reason I wanted immortality. I have a degenerative disease that will cause a pre-mature death. When Victor found out, he used it to persuade me to join him, and I didn't refuse. I know that you were so upset, hurt, and angry with me. You probably can't stand to look at me how awful I am. I just wanted you to know the truth, so that you wouldn't have to go around hating me, so at least you could justify my betrayal and understand that it was a pathetic reason to do what I did."

"Jason, I can't believe you."

"It's the truth I swear, I really am sick though I don't look it."

"No I can't believe that you thought I hated you. For you to decide that I hate you without justifying it with me. It's not fair for you to assume that about me just because I have a poor attitude."

"I like your attitude."

"Well I'm still mad at you."

"Forgive me." He leaned in so close Patricia could feel his breath on her face, it was intoxicating and hard for her to put up with, his body so close, the attraction she felt, it was happening at that moment, she wanted to prevent it.

"No." She snapped and shut her eyes hoping it would all go away. But he leaned in closer and whispered.

"Forgive me." Then his lips brushed hers, there was a tingle and a spark and Patricia felt her right hand on his neck, his right hand on her back, their left hands still knotted together.

They kissed harder and faster, better and stronger, until their romantic kiss turned into a messy make out session. It was getting intense and physical, but Patricia found it so hard to break apart. She felt dizzy and out of control and then wet.

Jason let out a yell, he and Patricia were soaked head to toe and sitting in the fountain. Patricia looked at Jason's angry face, he was humiliated and the fountain was pouring on his head. She cocked her head back and burst out in laughter, she laughed so much her stomach hurt.

"Is it really that funny?" Jason said splashing her. She fought back.

"Yea it is."

The next day at school Patricia walked into Drama class shaking, she was terrified to see Jason after last night. But he broke into a smile whenever she made eye contact with him, he laughed when she made an incredibly rude comment about Amber's sad interpretation of a loving doorman who was terrible at his job, it was Jerome's idea of a tough improvisation. After he laugh Amber glared at him and everyone was so shocked, he covered his mouth and stifled a cough. And when the only person looking at him was Patricia he smiled again.

That night was pretty much the same, they met up at the fountain vowed not to fall in and began talking, which ended in another push and pull make out. Jason walked her home and kissed Patricia good night.

On Friday Patricia was late to history, ten minutes late; Jason had already begun the lesson so her classy entrance was more than disruptive. Jason let out a big sigh as Patricia sat down next to Fabian.

"Patricia."

"What?"

"See me after class."

"No." The class gasped simultaneously and everyone looked back and forth from Patricia to Jason. 15 long seconds passed.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me. But I'll stay anyway; I've been trying to avoid Robbie in the halls, so it's a good excuse."

"Perfect."

When class was dismissed Jason got serious, he was genuinely pissed off at Patricia for being an ass.

"What the hell?" Jason initiated the argument.

"Fuck you."

"Patricia!"

"Yes."

"What is going on with you?"

"I don't know."

"I'm really confused."

"I thought you said you liked my attitude."

"I do but not when you make me look stupid in front of the class."

"Sorry."

"Are you?"

"Kind of."

"Why were you late anyway? And I wanted to hold you after to begin with but right now I'm just furious with you."

"Originally why did you want me to stay?"

"Because, I…"

"Spit it out." They were yelling in each others faces, but Patricia could feel it coming, and that's exactly when it did.

Jason grabbed her and pulled her into a fiery passionate kiss. There was sweat on his brow and Patricia was overwhelmed with the heat, she pulled on his tie and brought him over to the desk. He propped her body up on it and stripped off her blazer. The bell rang but they didn't stop.

"That- was – the-." Patricia panted.

"mhmm- uh- damn." Jason reciprocated. Patricia forced him back with the extension of her arm, but he was still groping her body and kissing her neck. She kicked him where it hurts.

"Ow!"

"We- have – to stop. Not here – we cant- here." She said breathlessly.

In the morning Patricia woke up late, it was Saturday and Mara's alarm didn't go off at 6:00, Mara was actually still in bed. Patricia sat up in bed, then Mara did but it wasn't Mara it was Fabian.

"The fuck?"

"Good morning."

Nina and Mara walked in not at all surprised to see Fabian in there, they joined him on the bed.

"The fuck is this?"

"Calm down Patricia." Mara said sweetly.

"This isn't a dream by the way." Fabian clarified.

"We have something concerning to address with you. The other night Mara and Fabian saw you talk to someone on your phone and out the window; Mara also says she heard you with someone one night." Nina said this carefully and well thought out. It was as if she were delivering a speech.

"And yesterday afternoon Nina was walking by Mr. Winkler's room and well she saw something." Fabian gestured, they all had trouble with being straight forward.

"Oh my God, what are you saying?" Patricia said defensively.

"Well it looked like two people were kissing." Nina finally came out with it, looking intent and embarrassed.

"Patricia, was it you?" Fabian asked delicately with a soft voice.

"You see." Patricia started.

"Holy fucks Patricia its fucking illegal! What the hell were you thinking?" Mara screamed.

"No no that's not what happened!" Patricia stammered.

"Really? Then explain it, explain what happened to us." Nina crossed her arms.

"I can't." Patricia surrendered.

"Why not?"

"Cause what you saw was the truth."

Mara stormed out of the room and Nina hastened after her. Fabian slowly brought himself to get out of the bed.

"Well where have they gone off too?" Patricia asked her heart pounding with fear.

"She is telling Victor."

Two days later Jason wasn't in school and Mara went with Patricia and Fabian to spy on Mr. Sweet through the peep hole in the girl's toilet. When they got there Mr. Sweet was on the phone with the police. Patricia listened intently.

"An affair with a student yes. Yes. He was young. Oh. Yes. It's true. The student confirmed it. Yes yes. Well he didn't come in today. We called his apartment, no answer, I'm afraid he is on the run."

Patricia ran out of the bathroom, apparently the whole school knew about the incident as well because she could hear whispers and everyone was starring at her.

The following events involved a lot of other illegal activities, which wound Patricia up in the interrogation room at the police department. She requested the telephone, and called Jason's cell phone number. Trudy was with Amber, Fabian, Nina, Alfie, and Jerome in the waiting area, Patricia could see them through a window and large filing cabinet.

When the phone rang four times the tears started forming in Patricia's eyes.

"Hello govna, you've reached Jason Winkler, unfortunately for you, you haven't actually reached him cause this is the machine, so I'll stop rambling and let you leave me a message, bye."

"Leave a message at the beep."

Patricia heard the high pitched tone and fell apart.

She didn't have enough time on the message machine to tell him how stupid it was for her, to do everything in her power to get a hold of him. She wanted to let him know that she was being arrested for breaking and entering his apartment, stealing a car, and driving without a driver's license. But she didn't even have the heart to tell him her name.

"Jason I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I forgave you. Please."


End file.
